


My Blood

by BangtanDefault



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dallon Weekes - Freeform, Ensueño, Español, Gen, Jush Dun, Pseudoscience, Terror Psicológico, patrick stump - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanDefault/pseuds/BangtanDefault
Summary: Yo no era nadie. Sabia lo que necesitaba ser pero nunca hice nada para "Completarme".Me engañé a mi mismo diciendo que lo que hacía estaba bien, pero fue en vano, mi mente terminó siendo controlada por mis emociones y mis miedos llevando a la soledad extrema.➤ One Shot➤ No Homo➤ Historia basada en My Blood de Twenty One Pilots➤ Se haceptan Adaptaciones pero hablame por privado primero➤ Esta es la versión en Español, pronto haré la versión en Ingles.





	My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> !⚠️ This story will be in English very soon ⚠️! 
> 
> HEY!!!  
> Soy Mariana esta historia es hecha y escrita cien por ciento por mi. Esta es My Blood Spanish Version,  
> Yo soy latinoamericana, pero intentaré hacer que las histoerias que escriba esten en dos versiones: En Español e Ingles.
> 
> Se aceptan adaptaciones, pero preguntame primero xd
> 
> !⚠️ This story will be in English very soon ⚠️!

¡Holaaa! Soy Mariana

No sé si ya lo leíste en mi perfil o en Las notas de ésta historia pero lo diré de nuevo xd

Acepto Adaptaciones, traducciones e Fanart (si es que quieren xd) Si quieres hacer algunas de estas cosas hablame por privado Pero no por aquí, si es que se puede, soy nueva en esta pagina y no entiendo mucho aún xd.

Éste es mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bangtandefault)

También tengo [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/The_Shadow-)

En fin, dejo ya de estorbar y los dejo con My Blood.

* * *

 

 

No me gusta la soledad pero tampoco me gustan las personas, en el único que puedo confiar es en mí mismo y sin embargo, me odio a mí mismo.

* * *

 

Me llamo Joshua, sí, soy Asocial o como quieran llamarlo. Soy raro, estoy consciente, es decir, una persona normal no crearía una persona imaginaria para no sentirse tan solo. Sí… Él es Patrick, alguien feliz, enérgico y explosivo, todo lo contrario a mí.

Creé a Patrick para no sentirme tan solo en este mundo cruel, él es mi mecanismo de defensa, el hermano que nunca tuve, mi hermano gemelo. Me protege de los chicos malos como Dallon Weekes, como odio a ese chico…

Puede que no entiendan nada, a veces hasta yo me confundo. Patrick es mi contrario, valiente y explosivo. No es que yo sea un emo, pero eso es lo que lo caracteriza, en cambio a mi me caracterizaría un simple “Asocial”. Veamos, Asocial es una persona negativa, no le gusta la compañía de nadie, o bueno, hay muchos tipos de asociales, en mi caso, soy el asocial que le gusta estar en su espacio, me gusta pensar pero también me siento muy solo y miserable. Me gusta Patrick porque no es como yo, es lo que me falta, o directamente lo que perdí.

Dallon Weekes, él no tiene amigos pero los que lo conocen lo conocen muy bien, se hace llamar Dall y siempre me sigue, siempre intenta detenerme, una vez se burló de mi, Patrick me dijo que no le prestara atención, pero aún no lo haga estaremos rodeados

_¿Porqué estamos aquí si no es directamente para correr a través de nuestros atormentadores?_

Si sigo avanzando ellos no se darán cuenta.

Y si lo hacen está Patrick.

Mi mecanismo de defensa.

Un día cualquiera llegó a mí un chico que se llamaba Brendon, él era… raro, nunca conocí a alguien como él, era genial, amigable. Era de ese tipo de persona con la que podías tener cualquier tipo de conversación y sería entretenida y duradera, ya que aunque no sea de su estilo, o de algo que no lo agradase, él no te juzgaría.

Extrovertido, esa es la palabra, alguien abierto, afable… social.

Nos hicimos amigos, o al menos así le decía él, la verdad era mi primer amigo… al menos real. No me criticaba y mucho menos me aconsejaba en cambiar, es decir, es cierto que lo hizo en un principio pero cuando le expliqué y le dejé muy en claro que me agradaba… ser así, él entendió, y me agradó que lo hiciera.

* * *

Aunque Patrick sea ficticio pude sentir que estaba distante, tal vez sea cosa mía o tal vez esto haya sido algo que mi mente creó para que mi vida obtuviera más drama o algo parecido. _A Patrick no le agradaba Brendon_.

Tal vez estaba celoso pero se notaba que no le caía muy bien, y es raro porque Patrick era muy afable y nada más me decía que no me acercara a personas que fueran tóxicas o hipócritas. Pero aun así nunca me alejé de Brendon, era mi primer amigo real, y es genial aunque Patrick piense lo contrario. Pensé que era un simple resentimiento hacia Brendon pero Patrick en realidad lo odiaba…

* * *

 

Recuerdo haber salido con Brendon a un campo desierto, era de tarde, el sol bajaba pero aun había luz, Brendon y yo estábamos hablando pero se sentía raro, lo que decía no tenía sentido, iba a preguntar qué pasaba hasta que vi a Patrick acercarse con un bate en mano. Me alarmé y intenté avisarle a Brendon pero Patrick se acercaba cada vez más rápido y yo no podía moverme, simplemente no podía… Pero ya era muy tarde, eso fue lo que pensé al ver como Patrick se ponía el bate sobre el hombro mientras agarraba impulso.

Me sorprendí al sentir el aire golpear en mi cara, el aire… provenía de la izquierda. Y sí, como temía yo no era su objetivo.

Golpeó a Brendon en muchas partes pero más que todo en su espalda, me quedé durante mucho tiempo en shock, intentando pensar en lo que pasaba. Algo andaba mal. Cuando Patrick levantó el bate para dar otro golpe yo lo agarré y se lo arranqué.

Recuerdo haberle preguntado: “¡¿Que estás Haciendo Patrick?!”

Él simplemente se levantó me miró y luego a Brendon. En ese momento me di cuenta. Brendon lo podía ver, lo estaba viendo, a Patrick.

“Aún no lo entiendes, ¿Verdad, idiota?” Decía él “¡Abre los ojos Joshua! ¡Brendon también es una copia! ¡Una ilusión!”

“No…”

“¡¡¿ENTONCES COMO EXPLICAS EL QUE YO LE HAYA GOLPEADO?!!”

Me negaba a creerlo pero ver a Brendon en el suelo herido no ayudaba mucho.

Brendon No podía ser mi felicidad, Patrick ya lo era, y además Brendon no era tan alegre, él era más Sociable, tratable, yo era nada comparado con él ¿Porqué mi mente lo crearía?

Era Sociable… Comprensivo Extrovertido… Normal.

_Brendon era todo lo que yo necesitaba ser…_

Y ya era tarde, de nuevo, Patrick había sacado una revolver de su bolsillo, intenté detenerlo pero cuando mi voz salió de mi garganta me di cuenta de que lloraba, empecé a temblar, sudar frío, sentía que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Ya el Sol se había puesto, empezó a hacer frío y cada vez había menos luz.

Brendon seguía en el suelo y me miraba, justo igual que Patrick, me miraban extraño. Había mucha tensión y empezaron a salir más lágrimas, yo no entiendo muy bien lo que paso después, recuerdo vagamente haber visto como Patrick disparó al suelo, y luego hacia mí. Mi piel se erizó, lo había hecho con la misma cara que tenía, parecía… perdido… Pero, aun así me gustaron como los diferentes tonos azules se mezclaban con la habitación blanca.

Me siento más relajado, fue buena idea haber escrito esta carta, aunque duela recordar lo que pasó se siente bien, siento que lo superé, siento que ahora estoy completo. Y me gusta estar completo.


End file.
